militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
21st Airlift Squadron
The 21st Airlift Squadron (21 AS) is part of the 60th Air Mobility Wing at Travis Air Force Base, California. It operates C-17 Globemaster III aircraft supporting the United States Air Force global reach mission world wide. Mission Provide services and support, which promote quality of life and project global power through combat-proven airlift and airdrop. History The combat history of the 21st includes paratroop drops at Nadzab, New Guinea, in September 1942 and airborne assault on Sunchon, Korea, in October 1950, as well as aerial transportation in the Pacific Theater during World War II and in the Far East during the Korean War. The 21st continued troop carrier and transport operations in the Far East after 1953. It also furnished aircraft and crews for transport and special operations in Southeast Asia, 1962–1973. The squadron flew logistical support and evacuation missions to Cambodia, 17 March 1975 – 12 April 1975, and South Vietnam, 17 March–29 April 1975. It conducted airlift operations in Southwest Asia, December 1990–July 1991, and assisted in the evacuation of Clark Air Base, Philippines, June–July 1991. Operations *World War II *Korean War *Operation Shining Express *Operation Stabilize *Operation Noble Eagle *Operation Joint Endeavor *Operation Bright Star *Operation Pitch Black *Operation Place Blitz *Operation Support Hope *Operation Sea Signal *Operation Provide Promise *Operation Deny Flight *Operation Joint Guardian *Operation Assured Response *Operation Freedom Banner *Operation Deep Freeze *Operation Enduring Freedom *Operation Iraqi Freedom *Operation Phoenix Jackal *Operation Phoenix Spruce *Operation Phoenix Dagger *Operation Phoenix Tusk *Operation Phoenix Banner *Operation Phoenix Silver *Operation Phoenix Moat *Operation Phoenix Dart *Operation Phoenix Scorpion Lineage *Constituted 21st Transport Squadron on March 7, 1942 *Activated on April 3, 1942 *Redesignated 21st Troop Carrier Squadron on July 5, 1942 *Inactivated on January 31, 1946 *Activated on October 15, 1946 *Redesignated 21st Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy, on May 21, 1948 *Redesignated 21st Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on February 2, 1951 *Redesignated 21st Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy, on December 1, 1952 *Redesignated 21st Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on September 18, 1956 *Redesignated 21st Troop Carrier Squadron on December 8, 1966 *Redesignated 21st Tactical Airlift Squadron on August 1, 1967 *Redesignated 21st Airlift Squadron on April 1, 1992 Assignments *374th Troop Carrier Group (1942–1946) *19th Bombardment Wing (1949–1950) *18th Fighter-Bomber Wing (1950) *Far East Air Forces Combat Cargo Command, Provisional (1950–1951) *374th Troop Carrier Wing (1951–1952) *6122d Air Base Wing (1952) *403d Troop Carrier Wing (1952) *483d Troop Carrier Wing (1956–1960) *315th Air Division (1960–1966) **Attached: Detachment 1, HQ, 315th Air Division (1960–1964) **Attached: 6315th Operations Group (1964–1966) *374th Tactical Airlift Wing (1966–1993) *60th Air Mobility Wing (1993–Present) Bases stationed * Archerfield Airport Brisbane, Australia (1942–1943) * Wards Airfield (5 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea New Guinea (1943) * Archerfield Airport Brisbane, Australia (1943–1944) * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea (1944) * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies (1944–1945) * Atsugi AB, Japan (1945–1946) * Manila, Philippines (1945–1946) * Harmon Air Force Base, Guam (1946–1950) * Clark Air Base, Philippines (1950) * Tachikawa Air Base, Japan (1950, 1951, 1952) * Ashiya Air Base, Japan (1950, 1951, 1952) * Brady Air Base, Japan (1950) * Itazuke Air Base, Japan, (1950) : Deployed to: Kisarazu Air Base, Japan, (November 14–20, 1955) * Naha Air Base, Okinawa (1958–1971) * Ching Chuan Kang Air Base, Taiwan (1971–1973) * Clark Air Base, Philippines, (1973–1989) * Yokota Air Base, Japan (1989–1993) * Travis Air Force Base, California (1993–Present) Aircraft operated *C-39 (1942) *C-40 (1942) *C-49 (1942) *C-50 (1942) *C-53 Skytrooper (1942) *C-56 Lodestar (1942) *C-60 Lodestar II (1942) *B-17 Flying Fortress (1942) *B-18 Bolo (1942) *LB-30 (1942) *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1946, 1950–1952) *C-46 Commando (1945–1946, 1946–1949, 1950, 1952) *C-54 Skymaster (1946–1950, 1952–1956) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1956–1959) *C-130 Hercules (1958–1971, 1971–1993) *C-5 Galaxy (1993–2006) *C-17 Globemaster III (2006 – Present) External links * 21st Airlift Squadron Home Page Category:Military units and formations in California Airlift 0021